


Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

by vexedstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, M/M, Slice of Life, borderline crack probably, iwaizumi appears for like a second in this, this is word splurge without actual plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexedstars/pseuds/vexedstars
Summary: The lights go out when Oikawa’s in the shower.(That's it. That's the whole premise.)





	Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my own shower in the dark [ finger guns ]
> 
> I'm sorry.

Oikawa loves showers.

Granted like any other person would after all.

It’s his own personal ‘me’ time where he likes to pretend he’s won an oscar and he’s trying to remember to thank his third grade teacher for supporting his dramatic pursuits of being broccoli number two, and other times in which he contemplates his very existence under the hot steam of water and wonders what the fuck he’s doing with his life.

And as much as he doesn’t like to admit it though, there’s been one too many times he’s spent just crying silently in the shower after a hard loss--he tries not to let that happen as often anymore now that he’s out of high school. If anything, being part of his university team, he’s learned to channel the feeling of defeat into anger. (Iwa-chan cleans him up and helps change that anger he holds into willpower during games with a few choice words and a lovingly hard pat on his back.)

Lately though, he hasn’t suffered an impromptu session of crying and mentally cursing the fuck out of someone he hates. In fact Oikawa’s showers lately have been dance routines that borderlines dangerous on the slippery surface of the tub, accompanied by his stellar singing skills as he puts on his ‘empowerment’ playlist.

Oikawa doesn’t like to admit that he’s spent more money on the water bill than anything else in his apartment.

Currently he’s listening to ‘Prayer’ by Kesha, and while he doesn’t understand the words she sings, he has researched the translation during one of his late night moments of procrastination. Plus he’s listened to it enough time he can haphazardly mouth along with the words and even attempt to fill in the blank with nonsensical lyrics of his own. Steam soon clouds the entire bathroom and gives him the greatest acoustics, Oikawa’s pretty sure if Iwa-chan was around, he’d probably yell at him for wasting water like that.

But he isn’t and so Oikawa continues to feel the heat rise and his muscles relax with every passing second he spends underneath the water.

That is, until the lights flicker.

Which is something he ignores at first, because this has happened before--especially since he lives in such a run down apartment, he’s already been warned that this kind of thing may happen. There’s been other mishaps like the stove not working and the heat being faulty during the winter, that he’s used to something fucking up in his apartment, in fact so much so, his friends have made it a running joke of what would break next. His ass, is a frequent response whenever Iwa-chan would be in close vicinity of the conversation.

So Oikawa doesn’t freak out. He takes it all in a stride and continues to sing, washing away the shampoo from his hair before running a hand through the strands as they stick unattractively to his head, partially covering his eyes.

As he goes to lather up his body with some of the pomegranate and mixed soap, reaching down to wash his feet, he’s suddenly plunged into darkness.

There’s a scuffle as Oikawa tries not slip, placing his other foot firmly down onto the bathtub and he pulls away the curtain and tries to look before realizing that obviously he can’t see anything anyways.

He sighs, glancing into the direction of the light is supposed to be before pulling the curtain back to continue washing. He’s close to done anyways so he might as well finish up before having to contact his landlord (again).

Feeling less put off, Oikawa picks up from the song he was performing and goes to enjoy the way the water wash over him gently, getting a bit hyped up as he reaches the climax of the song and prepares for probably his favourite part. Opening his mouth, he brings his voice up with ease before struggling at the last few octaves.

Only now, he hears something over the sound of the shower and the high note he is currently trying to execute as a good ol’ tenor turns into a scream that can probably break glass before he realizes alas, it is not a ghost and this isn't his end, hopefully.

But Oikawa is super aware now that he’s completely naked and in the dark, it’s really easy for his mind to jump to supernatural conclusions especially when he’s as vulnerable as a newborn baby. So he’s allowed to be a bit eccentric right now. In fact Oikawa’s thoughts spur him to blindly grab at the shelf and grasp what seems to be--from the shape of it anyways--his deep conditioner (L’Oreal? Because you’re worth it-).

He turns off the knob and there’s a moment of complete stupidity as Oikawa steps out from the bathtub, brandishing the bottle like it was some sort of sword and waits in the shroud of steam that surrounds him. The song has since died down and in turn, his playlist has already finished from his phone and it puts him a space where the only sounds he can hear is the droplets of water rolling off his body and onto the floor.

His eyes are wide, as if it helps in any way for him to see past the darkness and he listens in instead of grabbing a towel or even his phone where a flashlight function would be incredibly helpful in this situation. But when Oikawa hears the sound of footsteps going down the hall and closer to where he is, all rational thought is thrown out the window because this is actually how he’s gonna die.

He holds his breath, feeling his heart race faster with each passing second, just as the door cracks open in the kind of slow way reserved for horror movies. A sliver of light follows through and Oikawa’s eyes adjust to see a shadowed figure stands there.

In pure panic of ‘do or die’, Oikawa, without even pausing to at least access the situation, fucking chucks the conditioner at them with the strength of one of his volleyball serves. There's no mercy or regret in his actions as he watches the person crumble down onto the floor like a wilted flower being struck by lightning, in fact it's sort of satisfying. 

“ _ Guh! _ ”

Okay... So maybe one regret. 

“...Hi Iwa-chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Iwaizumi's status? WASTED.  
> \- Oikawa brings him to the doctors and takes it upon himself to fill out the necessary forms.  
> \- Iwaizumi gives him the silent treatment the whole ride there and only answers because of questions that need to be answered.  
> \- "Aw Iwa-chan! you would really have me as your emergency contact?"  
> \- "Shut up, this is all your fault."  
> \- After they meet with the doctor and is given a prescription for some painkillers and also an eye patch--Oikawa apparently discovers he has a kink for that.  
> \- Oikawa at some point, makes a joke about being his nurse.  
> \- Iwaizumi grumbles alot, and tells him to just leave him alone because he's super grumpy he can't participate in practice anymore for the time being.  
> \- Oikawa follows through on being his nurse and Iwaizumi is a total tsundere about it, until Oikawa shows up in a sexy nurse costume-and suddenly its not the worst thing in the world anymore to be nursed back to health by him.  
> \- Bow chicka wow wow ensues except Iwaizumi's depth perception messes with his actions and there's shits and giggles.  
> \- "That's not where it is baby."  
> \- "Fucking stop moving you piece of shit or I'll tie you up."  
> \- "...Oh-"  
> \- "Oh?"
> 
> come and yell at me on [tumblr](http://iwillregretthisbutmeh.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/vexedstars).


End file.
